


a splash quite unnoticed

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Glee
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think of most important event in your life. Imagine if it hadn't happened. Dress up like who you'd be now if that changed."<br/>That's this week's assignment.<br/>It's easy for Blaine to picture the most important thing in his life- Kurt- so that means he'd still be a Warbler. So he'll grab his old jacket and tie and wear that.<br/>But what would Kurt be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a splash quite unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Landscape with the Fall of Icarus" by William Carlos Williams.

_"I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone..."_

_-Darren Criss_ , Not Alone

 

Blaine checks his pocket watch again, oblivious to all the New Directions around him admiring each others' costumes as he waits anxiously for Kurt to show up.

The door opens, and everyone goes silent. Kurt walks in a plain black short sleeve t-shirt, black combat boots, and tight black jeans. His arms, bare for the first time in public since the beginning of the school year, are covered in faded scars, thin white almost unnoticeable lines. Blaine looks at his boyfriend's face, and finds Kurt's piercing blue eyes focused on no one but him.

 _Are you sure?_ Blaine tries to ask with his eyes.

Kurt gives an almost imperceptible nod, then strides over and sits next to Blaine, who grabs his hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"And what are you, Kurt?" Mr. Schue is the first to ask the question that's confusing them all, "What did you change?"

"I didn't go to Dalton to spy and thus didn't meet Blaine, Mr. Schue," Kurt smirks, but Blaine can see the shiver of fear in his eyes. "Can't you see the scars?" He asks softly. The smile slides off his face, and he takes a deep breath before continuing. Blaine squeezes his hand again, urging him to go on. "I'm dead. I...killed myself."

Gasps ring out around the choir room, but Blaine can only see Kurt. He grips his boyfriend's hand desperately. "Is it true?" He asks quietly, "Would you really have done it?"

"These scars aren't faked," Kurt says, and that's all Blaine needs to hear. He swallows dryly. He'd known that Kurt had been at a bad place before they'd met, but he'd never realized it had been this bad.

"I love you," he says, because he _needs_ to remind Kurt of it, and Kurt gives him a half-smile.

"I love you too," he says, and then everyone's questions begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if you're wondering:  
> Warbler! Blaine  
> Skank! Quinn  
> Jock! Artie  
> Juvie! Puck  
> Cheerio! Santana, but flirty with boys  
> Homeless! Sam  
> Full on Irish! Rory  
> Plain clothes! Sugar  
> Jock! Finn  
> Jock! Mike  
> Full goth & stutter! Tina  
> Dead! Kurt  
> Cheerleader! Mercedes


End file.
